Halloween Fright
by Zanza Flux
Summary: Bendy has been living with Henry for a few months now. He will be experiencing the joys of Halloween for the first time.


**A/N:** This story is based on a BatIM 2D Bendy AU by Shineyzango on Tumblr. Check it out. It's really cool.

 **Disclaimer:** Bendy and the Ink Machine is owned by TheMeatly. I only own my ocs.

Halloween Fright.

It was a nice night considering it was the end of October. The wind blew gently through the trees causing the branches to cast claw-like shadows in the pale full moon light. On the streets below, children can be seen dressed as their favorite super hero, scary creature, or fairytale princess. Their laughter could be heard echoing throughout the night. They run from house to house filling their bags with all types of treats. Just another typical Halloween night.

A small group approaches a house that looks like any other house on the block. It had paper black cats and ghosts taped in the windows. There were fake spider webs wrapped around the bushes with little plastic spiders sprinkled throughout. The only light coming from two Jack-o-Lanterns with a lit candle inside, sitting on the steps near the front door. They both had large eyes and jagged wide grins. It was totally cheesy, just like every other house on the block. It still didn't deter the three younger members of the group, one boy and two girls, from running up the steps and ringing the doorbell. Two older brothers hung back at the bottom of the steps.

"Man, I don't believe this! We could be at Caroline's party right now." one teen whines. He didn't even bother to dress in a costume feeling that he was too old for this stuff.

"I know what you mean. I can't believe my mom made me take the brats trick or treating instead of doing it herself." He pointed to the two little girls dressed like some kind of princess he didn't know or care about. He huffed, crossed his arms over his black and white skull t-shirt and practically pouted.

"Shit, I even tried to sneak out of the house, but my little bro ratted me out!" He sent a heated glare behind the boy dressed in a blue and grey Batman costume's back.

Their younger siblings did their best to ignore them as they rang the bell for the third time. There were no lights on at all through the house. It was dark and very quiet.

"C'mon squirts! It's obvious no one's home. Lets get outta here. We'll go to one more house, then we're taking… you… home?" The teen with the skull shirt let his arms fall to his side as he tilted his head a little. There was someone moving towards the door. The entire group could hear very heavy, muffled footsteps that got even louder as the person got closer to the front door. The teens shot each other nervous glances.

Everyone watched as the wooden door slowly creaked open and they were greeted by the pitch blackness of the home's interior. It was hard to see anything but they could hear something shuffling in the doorway. There was a low, gurgling growl coming from the open doorway. It sounded like a dog trying to growl underwater and it caused the teens' hairs to stand up on the back of their neck. If this was a trick, it wasn't funny.

All of a sudden a huge clawed hand emerged from the darkness and gripped the side of the door frame. Something big was pulling itself through the open doorway. It was then that the teens realized the reason they couldn't see in the house. The thing was blocking the doorway!

A large head ducked under and out of the doorway. As more of it's body emerged from the house, the two teens took an involuntary step back. Whatever it was, was tall, really tall!

It had a two thick, curving horns sitting on it's large head. There was a wide, fanged grin plastered on it's face. They could see the pinprick light of one eye as it swiveled around to survey the entire group. The other side of it's face looked like it was melting before their eyes. It was wearing what looked like a ragged, white bowtie that drooped down his chest. It had long arms that seemed to thicken as it ended in clawed hands. One hand was flexing while the other seemed to be holding… something. Even though it was hunched over, it still loomed over the group.

The younger children stood before him, watching as his head tilted to the side. He looked down at them with a mischievous glint in his single eye. He reached down and gently nudged the younger kids to either side of him. When they cleared a path for him, he slowly made his way down the steps. His footfalls made a loud, wet, clopping sound and by the time he made it down to the pavement, the two teens were shaking like a leaf.

The large inky black creature was standing no more that two feet away from both boys. It still towered over them. Neither boy could speak. Their minds seemed to have a hard time figuring out what exactly they were looking at. It gurgled/growled something all of a sudden that made both teens jump. The smile on it's face seemed to stretch even wider, if that were even possible.

He leaned down until his large head was looming a few inches away from the frightened boys. He watched as beads of sweat began to form on their foreheads and their eyes darted to and fro. He lifts one of his hands and playfully wiggled his claws near one of the boy's head. It was amusing to watch their eyes grow as big as saucers and they tried to cringe away from his hand. He did this a few seconds more before uttering a single, garbled word:

" **BOO!"**

That seemed to break whatever spell that was keeping their feet glued to the pavement. They screamed and in their haste to run away, bumped right into one another. It took everything in the large ink monster not to break out in distorted laughter right then and their. Watching the teens bumble around on the ground, crawling over one another, before getting up and running down the block, reminded him of old comedy skits he used to watch at the studio years ago.

The sounds of laughter made him turn back towards the house. He could see three little children running down the steps. The smiles on their faces made that little prank worthwhile.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't ***snickers*** think my brother could run that fast!" The boy dressed as Batman was pointing down the street.

"Did you see the way they ran into each other? I wish I had my dad's Polaroid camera! That was too funny!" The little princess was clutching her sides and had a hard time getting her laughter under control. The smallest child was standing behind her, clutching a teddy bear in one hand and clinging to her sister's dress with the other. She had a small smile on her face as she watched the others doubled over with laughter.

"Hey Bendy." The ink demon lifted his head just enough to see Henry leaning against the doorway. The corners of his mouth lifted into an amused smirk.

"Don't forget the candy buddy." Henry watched as Bendy's large head bobbed up and down before he crouched down before the little kids.

Bendy lowered his other hand just enough for the children to see the bowl full candy. The super hero and princess both reached in, took a few pieces, and dropped them into their bags. The smallest child grabbed onto one of Bendy's large fingers and stood on the tips of her toes to reach inside the bowl. He just shook his head and lowered the bowl a little more to make it easier for her to reach. She looked up at him with a big smile on her face and ran back to her sister's side. There was a chorus of "Thank yous" directed towards Bendy and Henry.

"Okay kiddos. You better catch up to your brothers. Let's hope they didn't run all the way home." There was a snort and a bout of distorted laughter that came from Bendy. The kids began to laugh as well.

"You're right. C'mon guys, lets go! Bye Bendy!"

"Bye Mr. Henry!"

The three children ran down his walkway. As they turned onto the sidewalk, they waved one last time before disappearing down the block. The large ink demon returned the gesture as Henry walked up next to him. He felt the man tap his arm to get his attention.

"Hey buddy, you enjoyed that huh?" Henry's smirk grew a little wider. "Nice touch with the fangs and claws by the way."

Bendy looked down at his friend, his own grin turning a little sheepish before shrugging his shoulders. He lifted his hand and showed an inch of space between his thumb and index finger. The message was clear: _**'Maybe just a little bit.'**_ Henry chuckled before tilting his head towards the house.

"Well, lets head back into the house so we can wait for the next group of Trick or Treaters." Bendy's head bobbed up and down and he followed the man back into the house.

When Henry explained what Halloween was to the little toon, he thought he was pulling his leg. One night out of the year where you got to scare people in good fun and give out candy! It sounded too good to be true, especially the giving away candy part. It took a lot of convincing on Henry's part and the promise of saving him a few pieces to get him on board with that. At the end of the day, he had to admit, he hadn't had that much fun in a long time.

The End


End file.
